Neko Neko
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: Jellal is turned into a cat! (Oooooh Mira is in trouble XD) Lucy finds him... blah blah blah... Love! Bad summary..
1. Chapter 1

Hi, minna! Rose-Chan here. She is sooo sorry she didn't update!

Unfortunutely, due to some secret circumstences, ALL MY SROTIES ARE ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL Sep 16, my birthday

So, here is a new one I SWEAR I will finish in less than a month. If I don't do it, well… Rose-Chan will go a day without a cookie! T_T even though she might not make it..

Chapter 1

Jellal blinked. He was somewhere, somewhere in a caged… whatever. He grunted, trying to push out. 'Huh?' he thought, feeling something weird.

He looked at his hands, only to see-Get ready- PAWS. Jellal shrieked, only to hear a high pitched mewl. Sweating very harshly now, he started feeling his face and head.

His whole body was covered in sapphire (Hah!) blue fur, including his face. On his head were two large cat ears, and, er.. over his… yeah, anyway he had a tail.

Jellal screamed again, only to hear- Once again!- a high pitched sound. He growled, and started scratching his imprisonment.

Now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark, he could see he was in a large cardboard box, with a note on his right he did not notice before.

He opened it, and read

"Dear Jellal.

I realize that you have been turned into a Neko now. You are always alone, except for meredy and Ultear. YOU NEED A GIRLFRIEND. So, I have arranged this plan to adjust your love life. Ta-Ta!

P.S, Meredy and Ultear were in on this plan :D

Just hurry up and find love. Nyahaha~ this is fun. Have some joy in your life, Jelly-Belly! –Ultear

Jellal-nii, please take care of her. I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS IF YOU FAIL. Have fun! –Meredy

P.P.S, the spell will only wear off if you surrender to your heart's desire.

-Mira Jane, Meredy, Ulter"

Jellal's right eye twitched, and he howled in fury. He ripped up the note, furiously panting as his fur bristled.

"I swear I will kill those two later… But right now I need to get out…" He mewed (A/n he speaks 'Cat')

Suddenly, his ultra-sensative ears picked up some thumping outside. "Better get ready, it might be an enemy!.."

He crouched, unsheathing his claws and swishing his tail side to side.

He felt his box being lifted into the air, and a sweet, light voice say "What's in here?.."

Jellal stopped, He knew this voice, but couldn't quite put his finger- er, paw- on it.

The box flaps opened, and chocolate brown eyes peered over him. Ah, yes! Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who was on Erza's team…

He relaxed at the thought of Erza, only to snap out of it when Lucy softly spoke. "Hi, kitty. Why are you at my doorstep?" As not to startle it, Lucy gently let down the box and slowly started stroking his fur.

Jellal unknowingly started to purr under her touch, his mind going haywire, for some reason repeating "She's mine she's mine she's mine" over and over again.

Furiously he shot down his thoughts, and thought 'I love Erza, yeah, Erza…'

"Goodness, I hope your alright, Here, lets get you inside." Lucy said softly, picking him up with her small delicate hands.

Jellal disliked being in the air, but blushed under his fur when he was pressed gently against her chest.

"There we go… Well, since you have no name, I'll call you.. Hm… well, your fur is beautiful, reminding me of someone.. Ha! I'll call you Jellal," Lucy said cheerfully as she opened the door and let him off on the ground.

Jellal did not like being away from Lucy's warmth, but shook his head, thinking 'No! Bad thoughts!'

"Well, Jellal, welcome to my home!" Lucy mused, shutting the door behind her and walking towards the kitchen.

Jellal quickly followed, scared of being lost in this huge household.

"Say, Jellal, you want some food?" Lucy asked, rummaging through her fridge. As if right on cue, the cat's belly grumbled loudly. Jellal flattened his ears in embarresment, and Lucy giggled.

"Alright, let me see if we have some fish…" Lucy said. She felt a tug on her right pant leg, only to see the blue cat shaking his head fast as if saying "No!"

"Eh? Then what do you want?" Lucy asked, crouching down.

Jellal thinked for a moment, then raced over to her booksheld. On the bottom was a cookbook called "Mosier Francis' Amazing Recipies". 'Bingo,' Jellal thought as he dragged the book to Lucy.

He flipped it open and stopped at a page titled "Korean BBQ: a delicious dinner for family and friends."

"You want this?" Lucy asked, astonished at how smart and creative this cat was. Jellal nodded excitedly, his tail now swishing.

"Well alright…" Lucy smiled, and started cooking.

...

Sorry it's kinda short. Reviews?

Leave a cookie for Rose-Chan~


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-San! Rose-Chan is sooo happy she got 5 reviews! On just one chapter! Anyway, as her gratitude to those five readers, she has (tried) to make this chapter long!

Chapter 2

Jellal sniffed, staying couched under a wooden kitchen chair. Although the blonde had accepted him with open arms, he was still weary around her.

As Lucy continued cooking while humming an unknown tune, Jellal's thoughts started to think. In the letter, it had said "The spell will only be broken if you give into your heart's desire…" Jellal huffed in frustration.

'What desire? And even if it was, wouldn't it have been better to drop me off at Erza's house?..' He thought, ears flattening in concentration.

"Neh, Jellal, your food's ready!" Lucy cheered. Jellal immediately shot onto the table, where a medium-sized bowl was waiting, filled with delicious smelling Korean BBQ.

As Jellal was about to thank her, he remembered that he couldn't speak, so instead rubbed his head briefly on her hand, and started eating the meat.

Lucy smiled at his cuteness, blushing a bit. After a few minutes of chewing, Lucy started talking.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I chose to name you Jellal." Lucy said, sighing and putting down her knife and fork.

Jellal's ears perked up at this, and he raised his head while slowly nodding yes.

Lucy's eyes went hazy, filled with sorrow and despair.

"Well… It happened about a week ago. It was a normal day at the guild, and by normal I mean there was fighting and screaming." Lucy giggled slightly at this, and Jellal nodded his head to go on.

"Anyway, Erza got mad and started shouting at everyone to shut up and stop. But Natsu… he suddenly went up to her, and kissed her right on the lips. I was shocked, as I had planned to confess to Natsu that day. But after a few seconds, Erza didn't respond, and I felt a slight hope in my chest. But, instead, she deepened the kiss. Of course, I knew that Jellal would be crushed by this. He loves her, you know." Lucy hiccupped. She was now crying.

Jellal was frozen. Natsu and Erza?... But as he thought about it, there was only a slight sting in his chest.

He was surprised by this, but turned his attention to the sobbing blond.

He felt a large pain in his chest, but ignored it, and started rubbing his face against hers while licking away her tears. Jellal was shrieking inside, asking himself what the hell he was doing. But instead, just continued on with his actions.

Lucy gave one last deep sigh before turning to Jellal. She smiled gently, and Jellal felt his heart stop right then and there. Jellal's eyes widened. 'But… This was how I used to feel about Erza…'

"I'm not sad, you know." Lucy hiccupped, whipping away her last tears. Jellal scoffed in defiance.

Lucy chuckled a bit, and said "Well… Maybe a little. But, still. They're happy together, and as long I can see smiles upon their faces, ill do anything."

Jellal was shocked. 'Even though her heart was crushed, she's still this heartwarming?' Jellal looked over at the blond again, who was staring off into her own world. Once again, his heart gave a sharp thump.

'I… think I might like Lucy… just a little.' His thoughts said. And the way his heart pained at the thought of blonde hair and chocolate eyes, he knew he was correct.

After 10 minutes, they finished eating.

When Lucy was putting the dirty dishes away, she and Jellal thought they heard a slight thump from upstairs.

"Weird. Anyway, Jellal, I'm taking a bath, so come and join me!" She cheered, pulling the stiffened blue cat while heading to her bathroom.

Jellal blushed furiously, trying to escape. However, Lucy seemed determined and held him even tighter to her chest.

Eventually Jellal gave up, mentally saying goodbye as his pride and innocence flew out the window.

When Lucy set him down on the tiled bathroom floor, he started trembling a bit as Lucy locked the door and started pulling off her blue tank top.

"Uah~ Time to settle for a nice hot bath!~" She said, shuffling down her white mini skirt.

That left her in her underwear, making Jellal VERY nervous… and excited. Blushing, he turned away to save his virgin eyes and to keep Lucy innocent.

Once he heard the last few pieces of clothing thrown on the floor and her finally stepping into the hot water, he turned around.

Seeing as the water covered her entire body except for her head, Jellal jumped up onto the ridge of the bathtub and crouched there, liking the hot steam coming from the water.

"Ah… This feels nice, doesn't it, Jellal…" She cooed, shifting deeper into the water. Jellal, who was also relaxed, mewed his agreement.

However, a golden light fell upon them, startling both Lucy and Jellal.

"YOU!" A lion like voice roared. Lucy face-palmed while Jellal inwardly groaned in annoyance.

Leo the Lion stepped out of his gate, pointing an accusing finger at the cat. "Lucy! Lucy! It's Jellal!" He shouted, dancing around like a lunatic.

Lucy got a huge tic marc and she shouted "Of course, you baka! That's his name!"

Loke sighed, shaking his head in shame. "Lucy, that is not what I meant. By Jellal… I REALLY MEAN JELLAL! AS IN THE BLUE HAIRED MAGE?!"

Lucy cocked her head to the side, fairly confused. "What?"

Jelllal started to feel a tiny bit guilt, and nodded.

Lucy's jaw dropped open. "Jellal… wait, hold on… YOU SICK PERVS, GET OUT!" She shrieked, Lucy kicking them out.

"Damn, she's strong…" Jellal muttered.

He was astonished. "Wh-What-?! I CAN SPEAK!"

Loke rolled his eyes. "Duh. Don't you remember? Mira said the spell will wear off if you give into your heart's desires. When you confessed you might like Lucy a bit, the spell wore off slightly."

Jellal blushed a bit. "Ok, that makes sense, but how did you know?..."

"That you confessed? Hello, I'm Leo the Lion, I'm still a cat you know." Loke responded, chuckling a bit.

Jellal blushed even harder, flattening his ears and looking away. "Whatever." He muttered.

The door suddenly swung open, and a blushing Lucy stepped out. "Ok. Who's dying first?" She snarled. Loke quickly disappeared, leaving Jellal alone to face the blond mage's punishment.

However, when Lucy swung open the door to her room, she froze with a look of horror on her face. Jellal looked in, and his eyes widened.

There, on her bed, were Natsu and Erza, making out like no tomorrow.

"…What…" Lucy whispered.

.

Reviews?

Leave a cookie for Rose-Chan~


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-San! Rose-Chan is very sorry that she didn't update yesterday! She had planned to update everyday, but… WAH!

Chapter 3

"…What…" Lucy whispered.

Jellal froze. There, on the bed, were Natsu and Erza, making out furiously.

They didn't seem to notice the neko and the blond, and Natsu started roaming his hands around Erza. She gave a breathy moan, and bucked her hips.

Lucy seethed with anger, and snapped.

"GET OUT!"

Natsu finally raised his head, and looked towards Lucy. "Why are you so angry, Luce?"

Erza nodded and sat up. "Yes, shouldn't you be welcoming us?"

Lucy shrieked. "You idiots were making out on my bed, and you expecting me to say 'COME IN?!'"

Natsu's eyes narrowed. Danger was coming, and fast. "Are you blaming this on us?"

"Yes!" Lucy shouted back, her face red and eyes growing wet.

Jellal hissed, catching the attention of the people.

He jumped in front of Lucy, as if protecting her. He stood there, sitting with his back straight and tail curved over his legs and paws.

"You will not harm this woman."

"Jellal…" Lucy whispered.

Jellal did not reply, his eyes hard and cold as he glared at Natsu.

"…Jellal?..." Erza said quietly, looking at the cat.

Natsu was stunned. "What?..."

"Get out." Jellal calmly stated, although his tail twitching gave away that he was pissed.

"Jellal, wait…" Erza stated, bending in front of the blue cat.

His cold, brown eyes looked at her own. "I have nothing to say to you." He growled.

Erza teared up, making Natsu step in. "Whoa. Back off, you son of a bitch."

Lucy snapped. "Natsu… Get out, before I force you."

Natsu laughed harshly. "Silly Luce, _you can't make me_." He spat out the last part of the sentence.

Lucy's gaze hardened as well, anger and sadness filling them. "I do not know what has happened to you Natsu, but you aren't the man I once loved. "

"Open, Gate of the Lion! LEO!" A golden light filled the room, and Loke stepped in, pushing up his shaded glasses.

"I am here, my princess. Regulas Impact!" Loke shouted, a large golden magic circle in front of him as a large lion made of magic hit Natsu.

Erza gasped, and rushed over to her boyfriend, who was unconsiece (I spelled that wrong…).

Erza glared at the trio, (Loke, Lucy, and Jellal.) and spat "This isn't over."

She lifted him in her arms and rushed out to the nearest hospital.

As soon as Erza was out, Lucy crumpled, her eyes now brimming with tears.

Loke sighed, and turned to Jellal, giving him a look that said 'Go fix it.'

And he disappeared through his gate.

Jellal walked towards Lucy, hesitating. "L…Lucy?..."

Lucy sniffed, and looked up to the cat. "W-w-what?..." She sobbed.

"It's going to be alright." Jellal murmured softly, smoothing her long blond hair with his tail.

Lucy smiled bitterly, and her tears stopped flowing slowly.

Loke, who chuckled silently at the caring and loving atmosphere, vanished to the Spirit World.

"I know. I believe in Jellal." This time, she smiled yet again, but a real one.

Jellal felt his heart racing, and he blushed, which was hidden underneath his thick blue fur.

…

*Lucy POV*

After the little incedent, me and Jellal were sitting on my bed, facing each other. Awkwardness was hanging in the air.

"So… Uh, how did you become a cat?.." I asked, fidgeting with my thumbs.

Jellal cleared his throat, and spoke in his deep masculine voice. I blushed at my thought, and fanned myself, hoping that Jellal would think I was red because it was hot.

"Right, well. Apperently Mira, Meredy, and Ultear ganged up on me and turned me into this." Jellal snorted in annoyance when he listed the three names.

"But why?..." I asked, curious, as I leaned forward a bit.

His eyes widened a bit, me not knowing why, but said "Well… They wanted me to, er… get a girlfriend…" Jellal muttered the last part, although I heard it clearly.

My face went red, and the awkward silence came back.

"Right… Um, maybe we should try and break the spell?..." I answered, twiddling my thumbs again.

Jellal chuckled nervously. "Uh, you see… about that…"

"Eh?" I questioned.

"The spell… can only be broken… If I give into my heart's desires." Jellal said uncomftorbly, laying down on his side.

I heated up once again, and we sat there for a few more minutes in silence.

Suddenly, a shift in the bed and some shuffling noises made me look up.

With shock on my face, I saw Jellal licking his paw and down to his arm.

"Um.. Jellal?..." I whispered, holding in my giggles. This seemed to snap him out of his reverie, as he started making up excuses.

"W-wait, I swear, I d-didn't do it o-on purpose…" He sputtered, ears flattening in embarrassment.

I giggled, and rubbed my arm. "It's ok, it's pretty cute." I said without thinking.

Silence filled the air, and I realized what I said.

"N-no, wait, that's not what I…" This time I was stuttering, only to be cut off by Jellal laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?..." I pouted, huffing.

Jellal chuckled and gained back some of his composure. "Sorry, Lucy, but… Thank you."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up slightly, but she ignored it, and replied "You're welcome."

…

*Jellal POV*

I hummed quietly, walking down the stairs.

Lucy was still in bed, even though it was now 9 in the morning.

I walked to the living room, where a large lacrima was there. I grabbed the remote in my jaws and jumped onto the plush couch, and turned on the lacrima.

After finding my favorite anime, (Don't tell anyone. Especially Ultear T_T or else I'll be living it down for the rest of my life.) _Blue Exorcist_, and continued watching until 11:00.

By that time I was watching intensly as Rin charged at Satan.

I heard a noise behind me, but I knew it was Lucy as the scent of vanilla and strawberries filled the air.

"Hello, Jellal. You hungry?" She asked, yawning.

I quickly replied yes, and pretty soon the smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, salald, and more filled the air.

"Jellal! Brunch!" She called, and I shot off the couch like lightning (A/n Laxus!) and on the table at my end were miniature sized bowls filled with all different kinds of food.

I lost my dignity a the sight and smell of Lucy's cooking, thanked her for the meal, and stuck my head in a plate of bacon munching ravenously.

…..

Reviews?

:3 leave a cookie for Rose-Chan~

_I do not own Blue Exorcist or Fairy Tail. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, minna!

Question: Why did Mira leave Jellal at _Lucy's_ door?

Answer: Because Lucy was heartbroken and Erza is going out with Natsu.

NOTICE: For the record, I HATE NerZa, but it had to fit the story line, so I was like 'Dammit… I must do this!'

Chapter 4

After brunch, Jellal felt something weird. A glow surrounded him, and he got the feeling he should get off the table. NOW.

And he did it not a moment too soon, because as the glow dies away, he was back in his regular body. Well… sort of.

"U-Uh, Jellal… you… might want a mirror…" Lucy said.

Jellal hurredly walked to the bathroom, and he screamed in shock. Yes, his body was back, but his tail and ears were still there.

"Goddammit!" He hissed. Not surprisingly, he also hisses, growls, meows, and purrs all the same.

Lucy poked her head in, and saw Jellal trying the pull his tail out while muttering "Ow!" After every sharp tug.

Lucy giggled, making Jellal turn around and flush in embarresment.

"Jellal, now that you're back, can you use your magic now?" Lucy asked, crossing her legs and sitting down on the floor.

"I don't know… Let's try and see," Jellal held out his hand, and a bright golden light floated on his palm.

Lucy cheered, as well did Jellal (mentally, of course) and the both headed back to the kitchen.

As Lucy was cleaning the dishes, Jellal watched her. She was humming an unknown tune, swaying her hips back and forth with the beat.

Jellal's eyes narrowed at this, and he started noticing more details about the blond. Her golden hair which framed her perfect face, her long legs.. her.. her huge bust… His thoughts went misty as he started fantasizing.

"AH!" He hissed, jamming his thoughts out. Lucy jumped at this sudden sound, and turned around to look at the blue haired mage (Who had ears and a tail XD)

"Jellal? What is it?" Lucy asked, turning around and leaning over the counter top to face Jellal.

His face went red, as he could see a bit of her cleavage.

He blushed harder, and turned away, unable to meet her eyes.

"N…Nothing!.." He muttered.

Lucy was thoroughly confused, but she shrugged and finished cleaning the last few dirty dishes.

"_As my hand brushes against your empty desk… _

_I'm alone for another day, _

_I send a prayer to the stars… _

_Knowing you're under the same sky.. _

_Sometimes we think we'll stumble into the darkness.. _

_But if you reach out, you'll find the light… _

_I gaze upon the stars, the stars I know we are watching together, somewhere…_" Lucy softly sang, her hand brushing under her eyes. (A/n if you want one of the Fairy Tail characters to sing it, Mira does, in the episode '_Home._')

Jellal frowned at this, knowing the special blond was crying.

"Lucy?..." He asked gently, smoothing her hair with his left hand.

"N-no… It's fine… I'm just…" Lucy hiccupped, and took a deep breath before speaking again. "It's just… at times like this, my mother would sing that song…"

Jellal smiled slightly, as he knew the sad tale (A/n when I was typing this, I was so used to writing Fairy _Tail _that that what I typed down instead of 'Tale.') about Layla Heartfilia.

Lucy smiled, tears still running down, she faced her head down to her feet, her hands tightly clasping the sink.

"I don't know what happened… I'm just suddenly breaking down like this… I'm so weak, pathetic…" She chuckled bitterly, her knuckles whitening as she clasped harder.

"Che, Natsu and Erza were right. I really am stupid… so pathetic…" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her sleeve, and she slammed into a hard chest. Smelling the scent of mint and fresh forest, Lucy muttered, "Jellal?..."

"Lucy… Lucy… you aren't weak. You're anything but that. Holding this in all the time, and you call yourself pathetic… Lucy… you're so strong… It doesn't matter if your magic or strength is greater, all that matters is the strength of your heart, Lucy. And yours is the bravest and sweetest I've ever known. Don't beat yourself down like that, because… I'll always be there for you…" Jellal said softly, burying his face in her soft, sweet smelling hair while hugging her tightly against her chest.

Lucy froze, as she felt some tears drop on her head.

Lucy's eyes closed slightly, halfway through, and clutched onto Jellal's shirt. "Yeah…" She agreed gently, more tears springing back up. But this time, it was tears of joy.

/

Jellal gently laid Lucy on her bed, sighing softly in relief as the girl didn't wake up.

After the crying fiasco, Lucy and Jellal had nestled together on the couch and flicked on a movie. (A/n in case you were wondering, they were watching _Finding Nemo_. God I love that movie,)

After the part where Dory got stung by a jellyfish, Jellal had felt a weight on his shoulders and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulders.

Jellal sighed, looking out the window. He settled comftorbly on a red plush armchair, his head resting on one hand while the arm was propped up.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight…" He chuckled quietly, gazing at the soft blinking lights in the night sky.

Hearing a slight movement behind him, he saw Lucy shift a bit in her sleep before drifting off again.

Jellal smiled warmly at the female, his heart thumping harder and faster.

"Maybe…" He whispered.

Maybe the girl liked him back, just a little bit. But, he couldn't get his hopes up too high. After all, the blond had just gone through heartbreak and some tough times.

"Mmm… Jellal…" Lucy whimpered in her sleep.

Jellal blushed slightly, and his eyes softened. He walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her bed.

"You idiot… You don't care about my feelings at all…" He whispered.

Slowly, his eyes drooped, and he fell asleep.


	5. COMPETITION ENTRY RULES

Ohayo, Minna!

Rose-Chan will be sponsoring a Fairy Tail writing contest.

This will consist of a author writing a one-shot about ANY Fairy Tail couple. However, there are some rules:

1. The one-shot must be at least 1,000 words.

2. No OCs.

3. You must publish it, PM me and tell me the title of the competition entry.

4. There will be 3 rounds. The first round is when everyone writes, and only the best of those people will head to the second round. The second round will have 5 of the writers from round one, and will write another one-shot. PM me and tell me the title. The last round will be the 2 best writers, and will write a **2 SHOT**. PM and tell me the title. The winner will have multiple shoutouts, glory, and will have a 3-Shot dedicated to them.

5. You must PM me before Sep 16 in order to participate. You must PM me your pen name and your FT couple.

6. All one-shot entries must be PM ed to me by Sep 20. The second rounders will be announced on Sep 21.

7. Please PM me to ask questions!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi, hi! Rose-Chan here!

Question: Why does Rose-Chan not like cannon couples much?

Answer: Well, I guess you could say I'm sick of NaLu and JerZa, and even GruVia. I like couples who have a slimmer chance at being together, yet look good all the same. My favorite couples are Jellal ( or Mystogan) and Lucy, Rogue and Lucy, Freed and Lucy.

After Rose-Chan completes _Neko Neko_, she is going to start a Rogue and Lucy fanfic.

Then a Freed and Lucy one.

If she has time, she will also make one-shots dedicated to her readers. So make sure to PM her if you want a one-shot dedicated to you! HOWEVER. She will not write lemons. Or yaoi. Or.. anything with the same gender, no. -_-

PLOT TWIST: The next few chapters or so will be semi-similar to _Dengeki Daisy_, one of my most favorite manga.

_I do not own Fairy Tail or Dengeki Daisy. _

Chapter 5

Jellal mumbled, his eyes opened slightly before closing them again. Then, his brain remembered that he saw some sunlight, so he fully opened them to see a blushing blond with a blank stare on her face.

"Hello." Lucy said, blushing.

Jellal went red, and he scrambled off the bed, sputtering nonsense.

"Hmph. Go die, Jellal. (A/n instead of Teru's famous '_Go bald, Kurosaki!_' I've decided to say 'go die,' which is something I say everyday to my friends.)" She huffed, her blush still full blown but her face stoic and unmoving.

"Hm, might at as well get breakfast going," Lucy smiled, her blush now just fading to a small pink dust on her cheeks.

Now in a great mood, she skipped to the kitchen, while Jellal just stayed on the floor while still red in the face.

As the blond closed her door, Jellal chuckled, and laid down on his back. He smiled, looking at the ceiling and lazily leaving one hand on the right side of his face. "Maybe… Love isn't a sin…"

Lucy nervously stood in front of the guild doors.

Beside her, a blue mage with ears and a tail rested a gentle hand on her back. Lucy immedietly relaxed at his touch, and let out a deep sigh.

"It's ok… Your guild still loves you…" He said quietly, rubbing small circles on her back.

Lucy nodded, and opened the big wooden doors.

Time seemed to stop. Everyone looked her way, their eyes bulging out of their heads.

Suddenly, there were 2 screams.

"LUUUUUCYYYYY!"

"LUUUUCE!"

Lucy shrieked as a pink and red blur pummeled into her and held onto her tightly.

"Lushy! I'm sorry! When me and Erza went to drink, we accidentally drank some weird potion shit!" Natsu bawled like a baby, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Erza was also sobbing, smoothing down the blonde's hair. "Lucy! I'm sorry as well! Please, hit me!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her words. Lucy chuckled, wrapping her arms around the two friends. "It's ok, guys. I forgive you,"

While the guild was cheering, Jellal smiled at the heart warming scene. Hoever, his eyes narrowed at how the dragon slayer's arms were still circled around Lucy's skinny waist.

He felt something bubble in his chest, and subconsciously, his tail started moving side to side in anger, his ears flattened, and his lips drew back to reveal sharp teeth while he hissed.

""Eh? Jellal?" Immediately hearing the blonde's voice calmed him down.

However, Natsu seemed to know what Jellal was frustrated about, because he stuck a tongue out at the cat-person… thingie and tightened his grip on the Celestial Mage tighter.

"Ouch! Natsu, you're squeezing me too hard," Lucy wheezed, trying to squirm out of the pink-haired man's tight grip.

"NATSU!" The re haired knight boomed. Natsu looked terrified, cowering as his girlfriend knocked him out and threw him into a futon that was somewhere on the left.

Everyone watched the whole scene, terrified of the mighty Titania.

Jellal raised an eyebrow at this, his nose scrunched up a bit as he made a confused sound. "Meow?"

…1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…3.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The whole guild burst into laughter.

"What the hell… was that?..." A howling Gajeel managed to choke out.

Jellal blushed in embarrassment, his ears flattening again.

Lucy giggled, and the cat faced her.

The blonde female smiled, and Jellal blushed even brighter.

"It's alright, I thought it was cute,"Lucy smiled.

Of course, the moment she said that, a large whoosh of wind came in and there came the she-demon. "Do I hear… LOVE?"

"Mira!" Lucy and Jellal jumped, well more Jellal than Lucy.

"Love is in the air~" Mira trilled, dancing around.

"JELU!" She screamed, pumping her fist into the air.

"…I don't even want to ask," Jellal muttered. However, Lucy knew what Mira was talking about, and her face flushed red.

"NOOOOOO, MIRA!" She screamed at the demon.

Mira's eyes turned purple as she went into Satan Soul. "Is there a problem?"

Lucy squeaked, and hid behind Jellal. "N-No ma'am!"

"Good!..." Mira smiled, and she skipped back to the bar.

Everyone sweatdropped, and finally Master screamed, "PARTY!"

Everyone cheered in support, and a few hours later the whole guild was littered with broken furniture, drunken bodies, and bits of food here and there.

Jellal, the only one sober, glanced around the guild while muttering, "What a mess… I don't understand how this guild works."

Off to his side, a slurred voice said "Jeeeeeelllllalllll…"

Jellal felt cold sweat drop at that voice, and when he turned, he saw Lucy crawling towards him.

"Jeeeeellllallll, why do you shmell sho goooooodsh?..." She hiccupped, her face bright red.

Jellal blushed at the comment, and scooped up the blond in his arms.

"WHHHEEE! Jeeellal… C…can I take my shiiirt off?" Lucy asked.

"W-What?! Why/1" Jellal screamed quietly, his face exploding with red.

"Cauuuuussse… Ish hawt…" Lucy mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Jellal chuckled, reaching her house. After openening the door and going upstairs, he gently laid the blond down on her bed.

"Sweet dreams, Lucy…"

_**Minna! Rose-Chan would like to remind you of her FT couple writing competition! The rules and instruction are on page 5! (Or the one that says COMPETITION) **_

_**~FT forever~ **_


End file.
